Vinr, Bróðir, Elska
by Insane Slash Girl
Summary: Thor/Loki  These are just random Thor drabbles...
1. Sif's Umráð

A/N: I can proudly say that I am [almost] positive that I have written the first Thor/Loki story [in English]. This was just a random plot bunny that wouldn't let go until I wrote it. I don't like reading stories with lots of mistakes, so please tell me if you see anything.

Also, if you want to write a sequel, it's fine. Just tell me so I can read it ;) I may write more Thor drabbles and post them here. I accept challenges (but that doesn't mean that it will actually get written).

Here's the story. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Vinr, Bróðir, Elska<span>**

**Sif's Umráð**

"You're going to be gone all day?" Loki asked, just to be sure.

Sif stared at him, "For the fifth time, yes. Odin has some special thing for me to do. Why did you want to know?"

Loki smiled innocently, "No reason… So, are you and Thor still dating?"

"Yes," she sighed. "I'm thinking about breaking up with him. I can tell he wants to, too, but he doesn't want to upset me."

"Hm…" Loki smiled. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

Sif paused before her eyes widened, "Well there is _something_ you could do."

"What?" Loki asked, leaning closer.

She lowered her voice to a whisper and glanced up and down the hallway, "You said you liked Thor, right?"

"Of course," Loki laughed. "Everyone likes Thor."

She glared at him like he was being purposefully stupid and annoying (which he probably was), "Not like that, you idiot. _Like,_ like him."

"Yeah," he nodded, "but what does that have to do with you?"

"You can do magic!" Sif exclaimed as if that was the answer to all his questions.

"And…?" Loki prompted.

"You know how to transform, right?" At Loki's nod, she continued, "Well, just transform into me and then break up with Thor for me. That way I won't have to deal with it. Plus, you know how to let him down gently. You could probably get a kiss, too. And then, you could leave and comeback as yourself to comfort him."

Loki's eyes widened and he grinned, "Well, Sif, I never knew you had such devious side."

"Will you do it?"

"Definitely!"

She smiled, "Great, I didn't tell Thor I was leaving, so he shouldn't suspect anything. I have to go now."

"Have fun! And Sif," he called after her, "thanks!"

"No problem," she replied before heading to wherever Odin needed her to be.

"Hey, Thor!" Loki called, twirling his black hair in what he hoped to be a Sif-like gesture.

"Hi, Sif," Thor replied.

Loki looked up and stood on his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Thor's lips.

"How are you?" he asked, smiling. _Yes! I finally got to kiss him, even if I am pretending to be Sif…_

"I'm good," Thor said looking like he was debating something.

_ Oh shoot! He's going to break up with 'me.' Maybe I can get another kiss before he does. _Loki quickly gave Thor another chaste kiss before looking down at the floor, "Thor, I need to tell you something."

"What?" Thor asked.

"I want to break up," he admitted.

"Oh… Ok."

"Are you upset?" Loki asked, glancing up at Thor from beneath his lashes.

"No. I actually like someone else. Do you?"

"Yeah. I like Fandral," that wasn't actually a lie. Loki had heard her saying that they could date after she broke up with Thor. "Who do you like?"

Thor blushed, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise," Loki said, waiting with bated breath for his answer.

Thor leaned closer and whispered, "Loki. Is it a bad thing?"

Loki almost had a heart attack right there, "Of course not. He's not even your brother."

"I know," Thor sighed, "but we were raised like we were brothers. Do you think I should tell him?"

"Definitely," Loki replied immediately.

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" Thor asked, worriedly.

"He does," Loki assured him.

"How do you know?"

"Because I am him,' Loki admitted, shifting back to his true form and kissing Thor.

The kiss started out chastely, but quickly became heated. Thor parted his lips and swiped his tongue across Loki's bottom one. He was immediately granted entrance and he set about mapping Loki's mouth. He moaned as their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. Eventually, Loki let Thor win and they only parted when the need for oxygen became too great to ignore. Thor bent his head so that their foreheads touched as they both caught their breath.

"Wow," he whispered.

Loki laughed quietly, "Yeah… Want to go to your room?"

"Sure," he grinned.


	2. Mótgørð Faðir

A/N: I love everyone who reviewed! Thanks! You made my day _and_ inspired me to write this while I was bored in study hall. I'm sorry that there isn't any real Thor/Loki, though (Loki didn't want to be nice to you today)…

I'm really surprised that no one asked that the title meant. I'll give you virtual cookies if you can find out what all three mean (and where I stole the title from). I'm sorry, but the translations aren't exact...

Sorry about the format problems in the last chapter. I was trying to post it from my iPod touch and for some reason it doesn't like Fanfiction… Don't worry, it's fixed now.

By the way, Loki is little here, _probably_ around nine. This is not really related to the first one (though I guess it _could_ be)...

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I wish I did :(

* * *

><p><strong>Mótgørð Faðir<strong>

"Father, can I talk to you?" Loki asked, walking into the throne room.

Odin sighed, "No. I'm busy."

"But Father! It's _really_ important! _Please?_" he begged, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Odin relented, "but only for five minutes! I have an important meeting soon."

"Thanks!" Loki waited as Odin placed a five-minute timer on the table, then he started talking and plotting immediately. "I was talking to Sif…"

"…and then she said 'we should fight!' I was like 'No way!'" Loki exclaimed, using large hand gestures to emphasis his point. His hand hit the timer, knocking it over. "Oh, sorry!"

He quickly grabbed the timer and flipped it over, "Sorry. So she was like 'Why not?' and…"

"Then she put her hands on the table like this," he placed his hands on the table in front of the timer, swiftly turning it over with magic, "and said…"

"Can you believe that _she _said _that_ to _me_? It's crazy! Isn't it?"

"Oh yes. It's totally insane," Odin replied, looking hopefully at the timer. "Oh. Looks like your time's up. Sorry."

"Oh, ok. But one more thing before I go." Odin sighed. _Oh god, _he thought, _not _another _story. _"Can Thor and I get married?"

Odin stared at his son, stunned. He opened his mouth to say something (he didn't know _what_, though), but before he could a guard came in.

"Bye. Tell me your answer later," Loki said before skipping out whistling.

_What has gotten into that boy? _he wondered, staring after him before he returned his attention to the guard, "Yes?"

"It's time for your next meeting."

"What? You said I had fifteen minutes!"

"It has been fifteen minutes," the guard informed him.

"Loki," he sighed. "Alright, send them in."

_That boy will be the death of me…_

* * *

><p>Raise your hand if you love little Loki! Please review! I'll give you virtual cookies <em>and<em> chocolate!_  
><em>


	3. Mús Starf

A/N: So, how was your weekend? My mother's car got rear ended while I was in it...

Anyway, the history chapter is very interesting. One of my cats (I have three) was walking around with a squeeking mouse hanging from her mouth. My dad saved it and announced that it was a baby. He showed us and I (of course) couldn't stand the thought of us killing it or putting this little baby outside to die. So we put it in a old hermit crab box and fed it milk and pancakes. I was going up into my room when I heard more squeeking. We got two more (one died). Then a different cat caught two. He killed one, but we saved the other. My family actually took me to Petco to get kitten formula for them (that's what you should get if you don't have mouse formula). While we were out a cat killed another (current count: six found, three dead, three alive). They survived for a few days, but then died because they were to small to properly get the milk from the syringe that we had... This was obviously written before they died...

Enough back story. Here's the actual fic!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>Mús Starf<strong>

"Loki! Brother!" Thor called, searching the castle high and low for his younger brother. "Loki! Oh! Hey! I've been searching-" Thor stopped as his brother shushed him frantically. "What?"

"Be quiet, you idiot," Loki whispered. "If you wake him up after I _just _got him asleep, I will _kill _you!"

"Wake _what _up?" Thor asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Despereaux!" Loki exclaimed like it was obvious.

"'Despereaux'?" Thor prompted.

Loki sighed, "The mouse, idiot."

"Mouse?"

"Yes. You know, the rodent. Has four legs, whiskers, squeaks, gets eaten by cats. That one. It's called a mouse."

"I know _that_," Thor glared halfheartedly at his brother. "What I'm wondering is _why _you have a mouse."

"_Clearly_ because I saved it."

"Why would you save a mouse? It's cat food."

Loki glared at him and moved his hands closer to his chest, "How _dare _you say something like that near Despereaux?" He peeked inside his hands, "Don't worry, Despereaux. He didn't mean it." Loki glared at him again and ordered, "Apologize."

"Alright! You don't have to act like I murdered his mother or anything. I'm sorry, Despereaux. Now, why did you save him?"

"Because he's just a baby! He's adorable and I couldn't let some big, mean eat him!"

"Oh. Ok. Um… Can I see him?"

Loki glanced at him warily, "You wont try to hurt him?"

"I promise," Thor sighed, moving closer to get a look. "I don't even see what the big deal is. It's just a baby mo- awww!"

Loki grinned smugly, "Told you he was cute."

"Can I hold him?" Thor asked after he finished cooing over the adorable mouse pup.

"Fine, but be careful. He's really small," Loki warned before depositing the baby in his hand.

"Aww. It's _so _cute," Thor said, gently petting it.

Loki grinned.

"Have you seen Thor around?" Sif asked, collapsing on a couch. "I haven't seen him almost all day."

"When I saw him, he was looking for his brother," Fandral announced.

Hogun cleared his throat and blushed slightly, "I saw him dragging Loki into his room. It looked like they were holding hands. Thor muttered something about it 'being easier to play with it in a room.'"

The others in the room stared at him blankly for a moment before they understood what he said. Volstagg nearly choked on his chicken thigh and turned green Fandral paled and his eyes grew huge. He swayed as he walked away, mumbling to himself that he _really_ didn't need to know that kind of thing and he _really _needed new friend.

Sif just shook her head and decided that she would never_ ever_ ask where one of those two was again. She shuddered. _As if I would _want _to know about something like _that_._


End file.
